Conventionally, there has been proposed a method of improving the sensitivity of a color image by using an imaging element including an arrangement of pixels for receiving light through a color filter (color light-receiving pixels) and pixels for receiving light without using a color filter (transparent light-receiving pixels) (refer to, for example, Patent Document 1).